


SONGVIDEO: Forgive Me

by Rhianne



Series: The Evanescence Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songvideo, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's mistakes over seasons three and four. A gen songvideo set to Evanescence's "Forgive Me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Forgive Me

[Forgive Me - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Forgive_Me_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Forgive Me, by Evanescence**

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
